(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for updating software of a vehicle terminal and a software providing server, and more particularly, to an apparatus for updating software of a vehicle terminal and a software providing server capable of updating software of a vehicle terminal into a latest version when latest version software of the vehicle terminal is released and preventing a vehicle battery from being discharged while the software is updated.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An engine control unit (hereinafter, referred to as “ECU”), a telematics unit, and a navigation unit in a vehicle are examples of vehicle devices which can provide a control function and/or a convenience function based on software stored in a microprocessor. The ECU, the telematics unit, and the navigation unit can store software of a version corresponding to the release of the vehicle. Car makers produce and distribute software of a subsequent version for the purpose of correcting bugs, improving performance of the existing function, adding a new function, etc., after the vehicle is released.
As defects disrupting safe driving of the vehicle frequently occur due to errors of ECU software in recent years, software updates have been recognized as a very important factor in maintaining safe driving of the vehicle. However, since software updates of a vehicle terminal are mainly performed in service centers designated by car makers, vehicle drivers suffer the inconvenience of having to frequently visit the service centers. Further, even when the vehicle driver directly downloads the latest version software update online to do the software update of the vehicle terminal, the driver must wait extended times until the software update is completed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.